The present invention relates to a battery charging/discharging switching control protective circuit which protects the switches of the charging discharging loop to prevent the occurrence of electric arc, sparks, transient electric current and voltage during switching.
Regular battery charging discharging devices tend to produce electric arc, sparks, transient electric current and voltage at the beginning of a charging operation or the end of a discharging operation, causing the switches or other component parts damaged.